Macaron Adviento
by North of the North
Summary: El desayuno de los países bajos Mathews. Todos los demás lo encuentran hilarante, excepto Mathew.


Spanish version of Macaron

Macaron Adviento

Sinopsis

El desayuno de los países bajos Mathews. Todos los demás lo encuentran hilarante, excepto Mathew.

* * *

 **El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.**

Francia-Francis Bonnefoy

Canadá-Mathew Williams

* * *

Estaban en una reunión mundial. Francis, Alfred, Mathew e Inglaterra, eran conocidos como Francia, América, Canadá e Inglaterra, habían llegado temprano. Inglaterra apareciendo temprano había sido una coincidencia sin embargo. Estados Unidos y Canadá habían llegado en el mismo vuelo y habían estado yendo a un hotel cuando Francia les había mandado mensajes diciendo que podían quedarse. Mathew era todo para él, Alfred no lo era. Pero, él lo hizo. La única otra persona en la habitación era los países bajos. No se fijaron en él.

Porque Mathew y Alfred habían venido en la noche anterior, Francis y Mathew habían tenido un festival de cocina. Habían tenido mucho tiempo antes de que necesitaran ir a la cama, y América ciertamente no se quejaba de todos los dulces que habían hecho en su pequeño frenesí culinario. Que habían traído a lo largo de algunos de los dulces. Mathew los había apilado delante de su asiento para poder distribuirlos con Francis entre las otras naciones a la hora del almuerzo.

Nunca se dio cuenta cuando uno de los frascos de golosinas fue arrebatado por unos momentos.

Fue realmente mala suerte que pensaron que habían despertado tarde, porque el reloj se había roto, y así que había salido corriendo por la puerta sin desayunar.

Fue Francia quien sugirió que comen algo de la cocción que habían traído como su desayuno. A pesar de que no era una comida adecuada que todavía marea ellos hasta la hora del almuerzo después de todo. América fue por las galletas, Mathew deslizó el frasco de macarons más cerca de sí mismo. Francia esperó un poco. Había visto lo que había sucedido a la jarra de macarons.

Tardaron cinco minutos después de la primera mordida de Mathew en los macarones para que empezara a actuar. Arthur había estado tratando de ignorarlos y fingía que no estaban allí hasta que eso sucedió. Fue un poco difícil ignorar el hijo que era normalmente muy tranquilo empezar a ir en una diatriba con grandes gestos de brazo sobre cómo "Awesome " y "Crunchy " y "maravilloso " fueron a América. Francia adivinó que había atrapado, incluso con su notoria cabeza gruesa, a lo que había sucedido. Él se reía de esa manera desagradable de su y sólo asintiendo con la cabeza a lo largo de todo lo que Mathew dijo.

"¡ Qué demonios! ¿por qué Mathew rebota en las paredes? ¿es culpa tuya, rana? "Francia sólo se rió burlonamente. Mathew no notó que siquiera habia hablado. Y, América simplemente lo ignoró.

Francis estaba temblando silenciosamente de risa para entonces.

Fue sólo cuando las otras naciones empezaron a filtrarse lentamente en que Mathew bajó de su colmo. Pasó toda la reunión encorvado sobre deprimido, y tratando de enterrar su rostro en sus brazos para escapar de su vergüenza en la forma en que había estado actuando. Los Estados Unidos simplemente se reían, lo siento, riendo más tranquilo de lo habitual, pero todavía heroicamente, toda la reunión y llegando de vez en cuando para acariciar a su hermano en la espalda. Mathew seguía murmurando pequeñas cosas a sí mismo y a su hermano todo el tiempo, ni siquiera pretendiendo prestar atención a la reunión más.

"Oh, Dios mío. No puedo creer que hice eso. "

"fue totalmente increíble dude. Tan guay, Awww, ¿estás llorando? Está bien. "

Tan pronto como terminó la reunión, Mathew se había apresurado a salir, Estados Unidos después de él, probablemente pensando que todo el incidente era hilarante. Fue entonces cuando Francia se deslizó a sonreír en los países bajos.

"así que, " Francia comienza. "supongo que eres el que puso el cannabis en los macarones? "

Lars sonrió.


End file.
